Super Mario Land 5
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: And you thought the adventure stopped there? Waluigi has called upon every boss in the Mario franchise to help him tackle down Mario. Of course, Mario is up to the challenge, but can he be able to handle the wrath of Waluigi and the other bosses?
1. Chapter 1

Super Mario Land 5

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Somewhere in a dark, creepy castle, in the middle of a dark, spooky area that shall be unnamed...

"Grrrr! I hate that pesky plumber! He's always ruining my cunning plans!" Waluigi hissed as he smashed the table with his fists, rubbing his chin as he pondered what to do about Mario. "Hmmm... you know, maybe if I convince all the other bosses to aid me, perhaps I'll finally be able to crush Mario and his happy go lucky attitude once and for all!" He started snickering, and he bursted into evil laughter, exclaiming at the top of his lungs as he stood up, "That's it! I'll rally all the other bosses, and we'll attack Mario like no tomorrow! YEAH!" His fist in the air, Waluigi headed out of his room, and proceeded to call the other defeated bosses.

And apparently, Waluigi was still residing in the castle from the last adventure...

* * *

Meanwhile, our red-capped plumbing hero, Mario, was eating some nice, juicy hamburgers as he read one of his favorite books, 'The Mystery of the Golden Mushrooms'. As he took another bite into his burger and placed his golden-covered book down, he recieved a letter from the mail delivering Bullet Bill, who then proceeded to blast his way towards the northern direction. Wiping his hands after placing his burger down, Mario opened the letter up and began reading it, of which he gasped in shock as he knew what it was - a shoutout to battle, from Waluigi, nonetheless.

"Dear Pesky Failure - I refuse to let you go off nice and easy after our last rumble. That wasn't even a fair fight! So now, I have called upon every single possible boss that has gone up against you, and now, with their powers combined with mine, we shall defeat you all! Come back to my castle all the way if you think you can take it.

Unless, that is... you're a coward and refuse to live up being the famed hero who saved all of existance. Wa ha ha ha ha!

Signed, Waluigi."

Fuming in rage upon being called a chicken, Mario tored the letter to pieces and quickly washed up in the bathroom, before bursting through his house in his usual adventuring gear and heading off to the peaceful Mushroom Meadows, which was just west of Mario's house. Another grand adventure was beginning for Mario... but could the tides of change be turned against him this time...?


	2. Chapter 2

Mario was off on the usual green, peaceful Mushroom Meadows, heading off to take on Waluigi's challenge. Collecting the several gold coins in front of him, Mario jumped over two four-legged green shelled Koopa Troopas and continued heading forward, passing by a green bush with three red berries. Mario looked up, to see the sun being sunny as usual. Smiling, and taking the challenge with ease, Mario continued on, jumping up and climbing on top of several hard bricks, continuing his adventurous stroll. The red-capped Italian American plumber could only chuckle to himself as he noted what a breeze this would be.

He couldn't be more wrong.

As soon as he made a turn to the right and headed down the hill, mario was ambushed by three speared Shy Guys. Mario, despite being slightly injured, jumped over the three and turned around, firing his fireballs at them from behind. The Shy Guys screamed in pain as the flames started spreading all over their bodies. Shaking his head, Mario turned around and continued strolling, when he tripped right into a pitfall. Landing on the hard ground below, Mario got up, and tried climbing his way out, but several Chargin' Chucks pushed a large boulder over the hole, covering it. Pouting as he crossed his arms, Mario got an idea, and he started digging his way through the mud wall that surrounded him. Heading deeper into the wall, Mario dug his way up, collecting the red-spotted Mushrooms that were lying right in the ground. As Mario popped back up onto the ground, he turned around and tossed a fireball at the four Chargin' Chucks, getting their attention as he started running, heading towards the western direction.

Mario grinned as he heard the stomping of the four Chargin' Chucks charging right after him, jumping over several thorn-infested bushes and sharp pointed rocks as he headed uphill. Mario then got around a tall oak tree and started pounding it, knocking several ripe red apples down the hill, watching the Chargin' Chucks being attacked by them. Mario laughed for a minute, and he then turned around, heading down the hill on the other side, continuing on his quest as the Chargin' Chucks couldn't keep up due to the apples.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario continued his adventure within the peaceful Mushroom Meadows, taking a bite out of one of the mushrooms he piked up earlier. As he continued, he noticed several Piranha Plants in his way. Mario dashed forward without hesitation - the Piranha Plants snapped at him from the rear. However, Mario managed to come out all right, barely scrapped. Taunting the angry Piranha Plants, Mario pressed on forward, bursting some of the coin blocks above him and grabbing the coins that were stuffed inside. As he continued on, he listened on to a nearby bush, hearing the whispering of two Koopas...

"Hey, did ya hear what Waluigi was planning?"

"No. What was it?"

"He says he's got like more than fifty of the bosses that Mario went up against to help him."

"No way! Though knowing Mario, I'm sure that's pretty much futile, especially since he can squish them with his pudgy..."

The two Koopas did not get a chance to finish talking, as an enraged Mario picked the two up and smashed them together, knocking the turtles out unconscious. Slightly defendant about his weight, Mario pressed on, running instead of doing his usual jogging, to help save up time. He jumped above several more Piranha Plants, who snapped at his feet. Mario replied with several red hot fireballs, burning the carnivorous plants and sending them back into their green warp pipes as Mario landed on the ground and continued running.

Mario started panting, and he grabbed another mushroom from his overalls, munching down on it. He screamed as he halted in his tracks, coming face to face with a cannon, which fired out a Banzai Bill. Mario started running the opposite direction, flopping on the ground to avoid getting hit by the gigantic bullet. Watching the Banzai Bill continue heading off, mario rubbed his forehead and sighed, turning around and jumping over the cannon. However, he turned around and kicked it, but much to his dismay, the cannon turned around and fired two Bullet Bills, which were much faster than the Banzai Bill. Mario screamed as he was sent into the air twice by the explosions from the Bullet Bills, landing flat on his face as the enemies around noticed this and laughed.

Getting up and dusting himself, Mario grabbed a spouting, red-colored Fire Flower from the ground and started firing its fire at the enemies, making them run away in fear and pain from the intense burns. Not too far behind watching the mayhem Mario was causing was none other than Bowser, the King of the Koopas, who was keeping a quiet eye on Mario due to hearing about Waluigi's challenge. Bowser quietly followed the red-capped plumber within his Koopa Klown Kar, two blue-coated Magikoopas following alongside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario made his way into a nearby green-colored warp pipe, being sucked down into it almost instantly. As he warped out into a different part of the Mushroom Meadows, he noticed that he was in a circular ring surrounded by Piranha Plants of different colors and variety. Getting into a fighting stance, Mario knew what was in store for him, and he prepared himself for trouble and made it double as Petey Piranha, the head honcho of the Piranha Plants, bursted out from the ground and flapped his wing-like leafs, roaring as he approached the pudgy, red-capped Italian American plumber.

"Ragh! (Waluigi sent me here to deal with you!)" Petey chuckled as he flexed his leaves, "(This should be a piece of cake. Sure, you've beaten me several times before, but this time, it's different! Prepare yourself, plumber boy!)"

Mario didn't hesitate one moment as he dashed towards Petey and bashed him with a good punch to the head, knocking the giant Piranha Plant backwards. As Petey got up, Mario started tossing his red hot fireballs, but Petey whacked them away and started inhaling air. Mario tried running, but he was sucked right into petey's mouth, and Petey then flapped high into the air, aiming downwards and spitting out brown, poisonous goop, with Mario covered in it. Taking damage from the goop, Mario tried to roll on the ground to get it off, but it was to no avail as Petey picked him up and played him like an acordian, smashing the plumber with his leaves and then chucking him across the ring, allowing the Piranha Plants to take several bites at him. Mario groaned in pain, but popping back to normal, he was body slammed by Petey, becoming flat and 2D in the process.

Moaning more, Mario tried popping himself back into 3D, but all he heard was Petey Piranha laughing at him, taunting the red capped plumber. Angered and insulted, mario charged up two fireballs and chucked them into the air, popping back into 3D and started spinning around like a tornado, taking in the fireballs. As Petey prepared to fire another batch of poisonous goop with another yawn, Mario tossed the two fireballs right into his mouth, causing the Piranha Plant boss to screech with pain as his mouth caught on fire. Grinning, Mario quickly ran up to petey and jumped up, kicking him square in the stomach, knocking him back down. Petey roared angrily, and he grabbed Mario smashing him to the ground with his gigantic head and then sucking him into his mouth, once more firing him out in poisonous goop. Mario, this time, used his fireballs to burn up the goop, but this resulted him in catching fire, running around in pain screaming as the flames started spreading all over his pudgy body.

Petey laughed once more, and he sucked in Mario yet again. However, this caused Mario to grin, as he was completely in flames, and upon entering his body, Petey caught fire from Mario. Roaring and screeching at the same time, petey began running around, but he tripped, forcing him to spit out Mario. Shaking the flames off him, mario picked up Petey with both of his hands and started spinning the wounded Piranha Plant around, aiming towards the sky and tossing him upward. Mario then charged several red fireballs and started chucking them at Petey as he came crashing down, causing a tremor that shook the entire arena. Mario finished off the battle with a punch to the head, which was enough to severely wound Petey Piranha and swiftly end the battle. Mario then cheered and did his victory pose as the Piranha Plants hissed at him in disgust, a yellow warp pipe popping up on the other side. Petey Piranha groaned slowly as Mario made his way into the warp pipe, leaving behind the arena as he was warped to the next area.

A few minutes later, after all of the Piranha Plants disappeared from the arena, Bowser popped up in his Koopa Klown Car, followed by his two blue-colored Magikoopa lackeys. Noticing the unconscious Petey Piranha, Bowser grinned as he headed towards the western direction, following Mario's trail with pure instinct.


	5. Chapter 5

Mario was heading off towards a mystical forest that was surrounded by plenty of large oak, maple, and birch trees. Mario jumped from one branch to the other as he avoided being attacked by the surprisingly human-sized ants that marched out of the large ant pits create within the mud. As the pudgy middle-aged experienced, red-capped Italian American plumber started running through the thick forest foliage of fairy tales (or so it seemed), he encountered several branches that blocked off the path towards the northern direction. Sighing and shaking his head, Mario headed towards the western direction and jumped down a strange pit, that transferred him onto the other side of the blocked path.

Jumping out of the pit, Mario started running again, this time jumping over the small swarms of bees that approached him. Mario pushed his way through a thick bed of daises, which were followed by bright roses and voilets. As Mario grabbed a few roses for good luck, he jumped into a yellowish river, which was a sticky substance of honey. As Mario swam within the honey-filled river, he grabbed some of it and started munching down on its sticky sugary goodness, hiding underneath it to avoid being stung by the angry bees that sensed Mario's presence around it. As mario swam his way slowly through the sticky substance, he munched down plenty to help make his path clearer. Seeing a hole within the ground, Mario took a left and swam downwards to the hole, making his way out of the honey substance and resurfacing into air within the hole. Climbing uphill, Mario discovered that he was in a small cavern, which was filled with green-colored bats that swarmed over Mario due to being covered in the sticky honey.


	6. Chapter 6

Making his way through the bat-filled cavern, using his fireballs to fend off against the honey-loving, blood sucking mammals, Mario rushed through the nearby waterfall in front of him and dried himself as he became sparkly clean again, jumping down onto a pink-capped large mushroom. Landing safely on the surprisingly soft mushroom, Mario bounced his way onto several other different colored mushrooms that led him forward, jumping back down onto the dirt pavement as he resumed his grassy trek through the forest. Looking up to see several red-crested Albatrosses flying by towards the northern direction, Mario quickly blazed through the grass, stomped on the incoming ants, and climbed up on the vine that led up to the hole entrance within the fiftieth branch of an old maple tree.

Entering inside the maple tree, Mario noticed the flies that were swarming around, as well as the snapping Piranha Plants. using his fireballs to burn the flies, and jumping over the Piranha Plants that snapped at his brownish shoes, Mario made it through the inside bark of the tree, punching a hole through the other side and jumping straight from the man made hole, landing on his head as he got up and shook his head, heading straight forward as he jumped over several spear-wielding ants that attempted to poke Mario. Turning around, Mario fired several more fireballs back at the spear-wielding ants, burning them alive as he grinned and headed back to adventure, grabbing several gold coins that were lying ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Heading forward on with a big grin on his face, Mario spotted a green 1-Up Mushroom nearby. He grabbed it and gained an extra life, something he did not really need. Shrugging, Mario headed to his right and entered a maze filled with plenty of Piranha Plants, who fired poison at the red-capped plumber. Grabbing a nearby feather, Mario used his brand new yellow cape to repel the poison back at the Piranha Plants, wounding them as he jumped on top of them with relative ease. As Mario pressed on forward, he jumped up in place, to see that he was three blocks away from exiting the maze. Snapping his fingers, Mario started spinning around in a tornado whirl, spewing our his red hot fireballs like crazy as he started winding his way through the maze, burning down the green hedges as he made his way out of it. As he stopped spinning, Mario took off his red cap and tossed it into the air, catching it with style and smiling as he continued on, leaving behind the strange maze.

Mario jumped over a few water skiers within the nearby small pond, drinking some of the water to quench his thirst after taking in the honey from earlier. Getting back into action, Mario made his way through the thick bushes as he grabbed a branch and climbed on top of it, jumping from branch to branch with precise timing as he reached the top of the birch tree, jumping from the green leaves on its peak and grabbing the red feathers of a flying albatross, hanging on as the bird helplessly took him over the gigantic forest. A few moments later, Mario screamed as a group of Albatrosses began pecking at him, and the red-capped plumber fell several hundred feet into the ground, losing as life as his bones shattered. using the 1-Up he gained earlier, Mario formed himself back together and shook a bit, sighing as he grabbed a red mushroom and ate it up, replenishing his health. Spotting an army of regular ants and spear-wielding ants nearby, Mario charged up his two palms as he then grabbed some Fire Flowers nearby and used it to burn away the bugs, topping it off with his own fireballs (which charged up thanks to the Fire Flower's power). Taking care of the ants, Mario dusted off his hands as he made a right turn around the strangely placed gray boulder and headed eastward.

Nearby, Bowser peeked from the strawberry filled bushes with his two accompanying blue Magikoopas, and hopping inside his green-colored Klown Koopa Kar, the Koopa King and his two minions slyly followed the red-capped plumber into the large oak tree, which had a portal that led to another arena for Mario to fight another boss in.


End file.
